Making A Change
by DeadWizardGod
Summary: A change in every chapter of the Harry Potter series and what would happen if the fans got their way.
1. 1:1 The Boy Who Lived

_Because she could have fought a bit harder...  
_  
'I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now.'  
McGonagall gaped at the Headmaster. This couldn't be right. 'You don't mean — you can't mean the people who live here? Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!'  
'It's the best place for him,' said Dumbledore firmly. McGonagall scowled, not believing him. 'His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.'  
'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. This was madness, what happened to the Potter's Will. 'Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous- a legend- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry potter day in the future- there will be books written about Harry- every child in our world will know his name!'  
'Exactly,' said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boys head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'  
'Being away from it doesn't mean living with them!'  
He looked at her sadly, almost like he was pitying her. 'Who should he stay with then?'  
She almost exploded. She could think of a few names instantly and he was pretending he was unable to come up with one in several hours. 'The Diggorys. The Longbottoms. The Weasleys. Even Remus Lupin would be a better choice.'  
Dumbledore frowned again. 'Harry needs all the protection he can get-'  
'So why put him with a muggle family?' She had read up on blood wards and knew they were no more powerful than normal wards. 'A wizard family will understand what's attacking him and why. Those muggles won't be able to understand, Petunia hated her sister! The boy won't even be loved. It would be far better raising him somewhere where he's understood. He will still be protected. Please Albus.'  
He sighed, nodding slightly. She had convinced him.

Harry James Potter-Diggory launched through the barrier with his brother, grinning from ear to ear. Although he had crossed the barrier three times before, to wave Cedric off, this was the first time he was actually going to Hogwarts.  
A camera flashed in his face and he took a step back. 'Time for an interview Mr. Potter.'  
Harry glared. That wasn't his name. Before he could say anything that might get him into trouble, Cedric pushed him forward, apologising to the reporter. 'Sorry, Miss Skeeter, Harry has to get onto the train.'  
Skeeter nodded, scowling. Harry smirked as she walked off and turned to face his friends. Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan had been his friends since they were babies, their parents having been friends at Hogwarts. Neville was complaining about losing his toad and Seamus was laughing at his father's confused expression. Mr. Finnegan had never seen anything magical, not even going with his wife and son to Diagon Alley.  
Cedric helped the eleven-year-olds load their trucks before heading off to join his own friends. The three boys searched along the train until they found an empty compartment. Neville pulled out some Exploding Snap cards and the three of them settled down for a game when the door slid open.  
'D'you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full?'  
Harry glanced at Seamus, who pulled a face. They had dealt with guy too many times. Since they were little, he had wanted to know Harry, grab a piece of his fame. Although Harry didn't like to think people we're only his friends because he was famous, with this boy it was obvious.  
'Sorry, we're waiting for some friends to join us.' Neville said, knowing his friends wouldn't answer. 'I think there was an almost empty carriage down the corridor.'  
He pointed which way and the boy's ears turned pink. Obviously, he had just come from that way and was trying to get into their compartment. As he left, Harry turned to the others, rolling his eyes.  
'D'you think he'll ever leave us alone?'  
Seamus laughed and Neville chuckled. He knew it was mean but Harry was sick to death of that boy. Ever since he could remember, Ron Weasley had annoyed him and Harry was pretty sure he always would.


	2. 1:2 The Vanishing Glass

_Because they were family after all...  
_  
Petunia Dursley waved her husband and son off. It was bring-your-child-to-work day at Grunnings, so Petunia was alone in the house. Well, almost alone. Frowning to herself, she tried to clinging block out her nephews cries. Vernon had locked Harry up and forbidden Petunia and Dudley to go near him. Harry had levitated his bottle after Dudley had knocked it to the floor, so Vernon had decided to punish him. Petunia knew it was an accident, Lily had done it twice when she was a baby, but couldn't bring herself to go against what Vernon said.  
Harry let out another cry, louder than the first. Petunia's eyes closed, not knowing what to do. Finally, she turned, unlocking the cupboard and taking her nephew out. She held him as he cried, clinging to her shirt. Stroking his back, Petunia walked into the kitchen, looking for the papers Vernon had gotten when Harry had turned up at their doorstep. She had initially persuaded him against adoption but now she saw it as the only alternative. If she had known how her husband would react to her nephew, she would have given him away in a heartbeat.  
She found an orphanage, one close enough to reach but far enough that Harry would never encounter them again. Holding Harry in one arm, she called a taxi to take her. She payed the driver extra, in hopes he would not tell anyone of where she went. The orphanage stood before her, three stories high and covered in white paint, some of which was faded and chipped. The sign said 'Campbell Sister's Orphanage: Most Successful in Surrey'. Sighing, and holding her nephew closer to her chest, she stepped inside.  
The reception was welcoming and Harry seemed fascinated by the images on the ceiling. Petunia waited, looking around for someone who worked there until a lady, no younger than fifty, walked out of a room off to the side and smiled at them.  
'Hello. I'm Mary Campbell. Can I help you?'  
Petunia smiled. 'I found this boy on my doorstep. I was hoping you could find a family for him.'  
Mary reached forward and took Harry from his aunt, smiling at the boy. Petunia nodded and turned to leave. 'Does he have a name?' Mary said to her back.  
Petunia froze slightly. 'Not one I know of.' She said without turning around.

Although he wouldn't know it, July 24th would be a very important day to Dudley Dursley. He woke up, not expecting anything strange to happen. Before going downstairs, he played on his new game station, beating his previous high score by killing twice as many aliens as last time.  
Getting bored with his game, he went downstairs, asking his mother for breakfast. Okay, so he didn't exactly 'ask' but she got it for him and that's what matters. Breakfast was eggs and sausages. He was about to complain about there being no bacon when his mother planted some on the table, telling Dudley and Vernon to help themselves. By the time Petunia sat down, all the bacon had been piled on to father and son's plates with none left for the lady of the house.  
The mail went and, without a word, Petunia stood up to get it. She smiled slightly when she saw the letter from Marge but frowned when she saw the bills. Any emotion that stayed on her face dropped when she saw the last letter. There was no way it was a mistake, it even had the bedroom he slept in. The green writing was the same as it was 20 years ago and she recognised the seal from Lily's uniform.  
'Vernon!'  
Her husband muttered something in the other room before ambling out to see her. His face paled when he saw the letter and he ripped it open, certain it must be a joke. When he saw the strange name and titles of the headmaster, he knew it was no joke. However, before they could rip it up further, there was a knock at the door.  
Trying to regain her composure, Petunia opened the door. All composure was forgotten when she saw the woman at her door. Dressed in robes of dark green, the witch stepped into their house without asking, smiling at the two of them.  
'Hello, Mr and Mrs Dursley. My name is Demeter Cain. I'm a member of the Muggleborn liaison committee. Where is Dudley?'  
The two muggles stood there in silence as their son walked out from the living room. Cain smiled wider when she saw him.  
'Mum, dad, what's going on? Is that mine?' He said, noticing the letter.  
Vernon froze, looking down at the letter in his hand.  
'Yes Dudley, it is.' Cain said. 'Welcome to the wizarding world.'  
Petunia fainted.


	3. 1:3 The Letters From No One

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews :) I am accepting suggestions for future chapters so if you have any ideas, for any chapter in the series, please tell me. I'm sure you guessed, but none of the chapters are linked. Anyway, on with chapter 3.**

_Because he was smarter than that..._

'Get the post Dudley.'  
Harry almost laughed when he heard those words. If he wasn't so sure of what was coming next, he probably would've gone into shock.  
'Make Harry get it.'  
'Get the post Harry.'  
And there it was. Vernon's smallest attempt to get his son to help around the house turned instantly into a chore for Harry. Despite knowing the answer, Harry tried for a bit of cheek anyway.  
'Make Dudley get it.'  
'Hit him with you Smelting's stick.'  
Dodging his cousin, Harry stepped out into the corridor, trying hard not to laugh at Dudley's horrible attempt to hit him. He picked up the letters, leafing through to see if there were any with the wrong address. He paused at the last one, completely confused. Who would be writing to him? And how did they know he lived under the stairs?  
'What are you doing, boy?' Vernon's voice came from the living room. 'Checking for letter bombs?'  
His uncle chuckled at his own bad joke. Harry looked down at the letter. His family didn't like him making friends and probably wouldn't want him getting a letter. Glancing at the door to the kitchen, he made his decision. Walking to his cupboard, he opened the door and there the letter in. He walked back into the kitchen and passed the letters to his Uncle. His Aunt barked an order and he stood up to help make the bacon.  
His day was normal from then on. He did his chores, ate his small meal and returned to his cupboard. He waited until he was absolutely certain the Dursleys were asleep before opening his letter.

Harry Potter stepped off the purple bus, smiling to the man who knew who he was without him saying. He had summoned the bus by accident and asked for a place he could buy his school things. He had been worried about the charge but the conductor had said 'no charge for you, Mr. Potter'. He had even been given a hot chocolate.  
He looked up at the pub he had been left outside. The conductor had called it 'famous' but it looked a bit small to Harry, and a bit grubby. He walked inside, looking around for a few seconds before heading towards the bar.  
'Excuse me?' He said, getting the barman's attention. 'Could you show me where I could buy my school things?'  
The barman's eyes widened. 'Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter.'  
The entire pub went quiet, turning towards the bar. Suddenly there was a stampede of people, grabbing his hand, introducing themselves. He smiled at all of them, trying very hard to remember all their names. Finally, as his hand was about to fall off, the barman spoke up.  
'Mr. Potter needs help getting into Diagon Alley.'  
Everyone instantly volunteered. The barman asked one of the less eager ones to help Harry out. The man, by the name of Arthur Weasley, smiled at him and lead him towards the back of the pub. Weasley tapped a few bricks with a stick and the entire wall faded away. Weasley pushed him forward lightly, pointing towards a huge white building.  
'We'll get your money from there.' He said. 'I don't know if they'll let you in without the key but we might as well try.'  
Harry tried to look at everything as he passed. His letter hadn't explained much, so everything seemed so amazing. Most people did double takes when they saw him but he didn't see them; more concerned with the wand shops, the cauldrons outside the apothecary and the spell books in windowsills. When he did reach the white building, his manners battled with his curiosity as he both tried and tried not to look at the goblins.  
Weasley lead him towards the front desk and cleared his throat. 'Excuse me? Mr. Potter would like to access his vault but doesn't have the key.'  
The goblin peered down his long nose at Harry, eyes narrowing slightly. 'I will speak to my superiors.'  
The goblin left and Harry looked up at Weasley who smiled down at him. The goblin came back, accompanied by two more goblins, both taller and more official-looking. The one on the left turned to Harry while the one on the right looked at Weasley.  
'Come this way Mr. Potter.' Left said.  
'Are you family?' Right asked. When Weasley shook his head, the goblin sneered. 'Then stay here.'  
Harry followed the two goblins, who introduced themselves as Ragnok and Eirik, to a back chamber. They pricked his finger to draw one drop of blood, which they let fall onto a piece of parchment.  
The small drop expanded, forming numerous words across the parchment. _Potter. Black. Malfoy. Lestrange. Nott. Selwyn. Greengrass. Perevell. Gryffindor. Hufflepuff._ More words followed but Harry was distracted by a laugh from Ragnok.  
He looked up. Eirik was smirking at him. 'Well Mr. Potter. Looks like your more complicated than we thought.'

_Next: Because he was brought up not to believe..._


	4. 1:4 Keeper of Keys

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was on holiday (oh, a rhyme ;D)**

_Because he was brought up not to believe..._

'Yer a wizard Harry.' Hagrid said, smiling.  
'I'm a what?' Harry said, glancing at his aunt and uncle. Surely he had heard the giant wrong.  
'A wizard. And a thumpin' good'un, I'll expect, once yer've been trained up a bit.' Hagrid said, confirming  
Harry shook his head. 'I'm sorry. There must be a mistake. I can't be a wizard.' There was no such thing, he added in his head.  
'No? Ever made anythin' happen? Anythin' strange?' The giant smiled but Harry shook his head.  
'I'm sorry. You're wrong. There's no such thing as magic. Wizards don't exist.'  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his aunt and uncle grinning from ear to ear. Uncle Vernon muttered something about 'stomping out weirdness' and marched forward. 'The boy's right. This is complete madness and you are breaking and entering. I demand you leave at once, sir.'  
Hagrid looked from Harry to his relatives, shaking his head in disbelief. 'I know it's hard to believe but I can prove it.' He reached for his pink umbrella and the Dursleys and Potter froze.  
'Don't you dare.' Aunt Petunia almost screamed. 'Don't you dare try and corrupt my boys.'  
Harry was surprised at the plural and even more surprised when his aunt wrapped a hand round his shoulder.  
'Petunia.' The giant said, grasping for things to make them believe. 'Yer sister. Yer remember what Lily could do.'  
'My sister was a perfectly normal person until the car crash.' Petunia said, her eyes flashing. Vernon, stood with Dudley, was looking at her with awe.  
'CAR CRASH!' Hagrid practically screamed. 'A car crash kill Lily and James Potter. It's an outrage. It's a scandal.'  
'What's an outrage, sir, is you trying to ruin my nephew's perception of his parents by filling his head with nonsense. Leave at once.'  
Hagrid looked between the four people, now stood together and looking at him with mixed expressions of triumph, anger, fear and confusion. He looked at Harry, eyes confused, and asked one last question. 'D'yer want me to go, Harry?'  
Harry looked up at his aunt and uncle. This was the first time in his whole life he had been shown affection and he definitely wanted more. He turned back to the giant, with his kind eyes and welcoming smile. 'Leave me alone.'

Hermione Granger had seen a lot of things as a ghost, since she died in her first year. She had seen Ron Weasley, with a bit of help from herself, defeat You-Know-Who in his first year. She had seen Neville Longbottom, the boy of the prophecy, take down a basilisk to save Ron's sister, Ginny. Third year, she had witnessed Sirius Black be given the Dementor's Kiss and Remus Lupin be the first teacher in 50 years to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts two years running. At the beginning of fourth year, she, along with all Hogwarts' ghosts, watch Neville be drawn as the fourth Triwizard champion. She had attended the Yule Ball, laughing from the sidelines as Ron and his date, a girl named Luna Lovegood, tried to flirt with each other while Neville and Ginny danced the whole night. Then came the third task and she wasn't prepared for what she saw.  
Neville and Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion had touched the cup at the same time and disappeared. Hermione, who had been watching through the windows in her bathroom, had rushed down to the Quidditch pitch, several other ghosts behind her. She reached the pitch just as Voldemort, along with a horde of Death Eaters, appeared holding the Triwizard Cup, the two Hogwarts champions dead at his feet.  
Things had gotten much worse from then on. Ron, Ginny and Luna were chained up and imprisoned in the Astronomy tower. Voldemort had killed all muggle-borns and muggles, half-bloods became slaves for pure-bloods and Hogwarts became a school for the Dark Arts. She and the other ghosts were given rules on how to behave, as were all the sentient creatures living on Hogwarts grounds.  
The final straw that caused Hermione to give up, fade away and cease to exist happened three years later. A resistance had been found, looking for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Voldemort had waited until Potter's 17th birthday to kidnap him from his muggle home. Potter had tried to escape but, as he had no knowledge of magic, it made no difference.  
Harry Potter dead. Neville Longbottom killed. Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood imprisoned. The Resistance fell. Voldemort won the war. Hermione Granger ceased to exist.

_Next: Because they met before they were enemies..._


	5. 1:5 Diagon Alley

**A/N: Not every chapter will end in apocalypse but it worked for last chapter. Also, I'm sure Draco is OOC here so sorry about that. I'm not that happy with this chapter but I wanted to get it posted.**

_Because they met before they were enemies..._

Harry walked into the shop, showing his list to Madam Malkin and following the witch to the back of the shop. A blond haired boy was stood having his robes done and he smirked at Harry as the black haired boy stood next to him.

'Hello.' He said. 'Hogwarts too?'

'Yes.' Harry smiled nodding.

'Draco Malfoy.' He said, holding out his hand. Harry shook it, smiling.

'Harry Potter.'

Draco's face dropped, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 'Y-y-your H-Harry Potter!'

Harry smiled slightly and blushed. Hagrid had explained this but it was still weird to see someone star struck at his name. 'Yes. It's nice to meet you. It'll be good to have one friend when I start Hogwarts.'

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'You'll have loads. Everyone'll want to be your friend.'

They stopped talking for a few minutes while Malkin and an assistant measured the lengths of their arms and began counting up the price.

'I'd rather have some who I know is my friend. Are your parents magic?'

Draco nodded. 'Yes. That's called a pure-blood by the way.'

Harry noticed Malkin scowling and raised an eye at Draco. The blond sighed and looked sheepish. 'Not many people like that word. People who use it are racist bigots.'

Harry studied his new friends. Draco was blushing and looking away, as if he had said something that Harry should hate him for. Malkin and the assistant were glaring at the young boy as if he had shouted swear words at the top of his voice.

'You don't seem like a racist bigot to me.' Harry said.

Draco sneered at him. 'I'm going straight to Slytherin. There wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin.'

Harry sighed, before smiling slightly. 'Well, I don't really know anything about houses but I'm sure you don't have to be in Slytherin. Either way, whatever house you're in, I'll be in it to.'

Draco smiled and took Harry's outstretched hand. 'Deal.'

'Drake! Drake, you okay.'

Harry Potter ran after his friend. Draco Black, formerly Malfoy, had received a letter from his biological father- a man who had disowned him after their sorting. Harry found his friend trying to flush his blue and bronze tie down a toilet. Tears were streaming down his face.

'I take it he hasn't taken your decision very well.'

Draco looked up and shook his head. He had been dating Hermione Granger, a muggleborn in the same house as them. When they both came back for seventh year, Draco had proposed, saying he didn't want the war to separate them. Death Eaters had gotten in the year before, thanks to Blaise Zabini, but, luckily, Dumbledore had managed to stop them from doing any harm.

Draco and Hermione promised Harry to help him with the war against Voldemort long before Dumbledore had managed to defeat him. Harry had been mad but his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, getting pregnant quickly became more important.

'He's said he's trying to seal the Black estates against me.' Draco said. 'I would afford a proper wedding.'

Harry laughed. 'He's lying Drake. He has no control over the House of Black. You'll be fine.'

Draco smiled, nodding. 'Of course. I'm being stupid.'

Several months later, May 2, 1999, Draco and Hermione Black were married. Many people were invited and the press flocked to take pictures. Harry and Luna Potter, their newborn son James tucked under his mother's arm, were there, standing in as Best Man and Maid of Honour. Ron Weasley, fiancée Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley and boyfriend Dean Thomas were also there, passing on best wishes for the happy couple. The Lupins, Remus, Tonks and Teddy, were also there smiling as Teddy tried to keep his hair in one colour.

No one cared that the only family the groom had were the Tonks and the Lupins, all ready to get rid off any gatecrashers. Sirius Black, Draco's guardian was away on a raid, rounding up Death Eaters after the war.

No one, apart from the Groom himself, noticed the cloaked figure stood at the back. Draco nodded his head to her as he passed but otherwise didn't pay any attention to her. It had been eight years since he had spoken to his mother, eight years since he was sorted into Ravenclaw. If he was honest, he couldn't have been happier.

Asking the hat to put him in Ravenclaw had been the best decision he had ever made.

_Next: Because there could've been another empty compartment..._


	6. 1:6 The Journey from Platform 9 and 34

_Because there could've been another empty compartment..._

Ron wondered through the train, trying to find someone to sit with. About halfway down, he managed to find one with only two people in; a round-faced boy and a bushy-haired girl. They seemed to be about his age and it seemed like a safe place to sit.  
'Excuse me.' He said, poking his head in and smiling slightly. 'Is it alright if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.'  
The boy smiled and nodded. 'Of course. We couldn't find anywhere else either.'  
Ron sat opposite and held his hand out, the way his father had showed him. 'I'm Ron. Ron Weasley.'  
The girl smiled, sitting up straighter and shaking his hand. 'I'm Hermione Granger. I'm muggleborn and I'm so excited about going to Hogwarts. I've read all about the subjects in Hogwarts: A History and I can't wait to start learning.'  
Ron's eyes widened and he glanced at the round-faced boy. He laughed and shook Ron's hand. 'I'm Neville Longbottom. My gran's spoken about your family before and you seem like a great bunch.'  
Ron smiled and they turned to Hermione as she finished speaking with the question. '...what house do you want to be in?'  
Neville shrugged slightly. 'My gran wants me to be in my parent's house, Gryffindor. I think I'll be in Hufflepuff.'  
'My entire family is in Gryffindor so I'm aiming for there.' Ron said, nodding.  
Hermione grinned, happy to be able to talk again. 'Well, everyone says Gryffindor's the best, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad.'  
'You seem like a Ravenclaw.' Ron said, trying to make her be quiet without insulting her. 'I mean, if you can't wait to start learning, Ravenclaw's definitely the place for you.'  
She nodded, satisfied and opened her mouth to speak. A small noise from Neville made her pause and look at him.  
'I've lost Trevor!' He exclaimed, looking worried. At their raised eyebrows he added. 'My pet toad. Gran'll kill me.'  
Within a few seconds, the three of them were scanning the train, Hermione and Neville going one way, Ron going the other. He knocked not the door of each carriage, asking each of them if they had seen the toad. All replied with a negative. One compartment, filled with a blond boy, a black-haired boy with glasses and two great buffoons, merely glared at him until he left, excluding the one wearing glasses.  
Ron returned to the compartment with Hermione and Neville.

'GRYFFINDOR!'  
Ron grinned at his brothers as he joined their house, sitting down next to Neville and introducing himself to boys called Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. He turned around to give Hermione, sat next to Padma Patil at the Ravenclaw table, a thumbs up, smiling. She smiled back, returning his hand gesture.  
'So, what d'you think about Harry Potter?' Fred said halfway through dessert, leaning in to get the treacle tart.  
'What about him?' Dean said, confused as the only Muggleborn.  
'He's the Boy Who Lived, defeated You Know Who and is in Slytherin.' George said, with a roll of his eyes.  
'So?' Seamus said, his half-blood upbringing leaving him without knowledge of the four houses.  
'So, not a witch or wizard went bad that wasn't in Slytherin.' Ron said, as if it was obvious. 'Defeater of the Dark Lord, in the house of evil wizards. He'll be dead before Christmas.'  
The six of them turned, glancing at Potter, sat next to Draco Malfoy. The two of them were laughing about something, Malfoy completely ignoring Crabbe and Goyle, his two flunkies.  
'You never know.' Neville said, fairly. 'He might change them, or the other way around.'  
The Weasleys paused, looking at the younger boy. George snorted. 'You should have been in Hufflepuff.'  
That was the end of that conversation, and they all turned back to their food. The rest of the meal continued in silence, no one seeming to find anything to talk about. Eventually Dean asked Seamus about wizarding customs and a new conversation started in educating the Muggleborn boy. They passed through traditions, stuck up pureblood and otherwise, creatures, food and famous people. Finally, in hushed whispers, they told him about the war and about Harry Potter's defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named.  
'But how did he do it?' Dean asked for about the hundredth time.  
'No one knows.' Neville replied. 'Some said his parents did it, others say he was just just incredibly powerful.'  
'I read in the Quibbler that he might be dark himself.' Seamus said. 'That's why he was the only one who could defeat him. No one else would use dark magic. Maybe we've got another Dark Lord on our hands.'  
They all turned again to look at the boy. Potter was telling a story, one that had Malfoy and the other first year slytherins laughing.  
'Dunno.' Ron said, shrugging. 'Maybe.'

_Next: Because they all belonged in different places..._

**A/N: Hello everyone. As you can tell by the ****_Next:_**** at the end of each chapter, I have some of this story planned. However, I only have it planned for First Year. So, I am requesting idea for all the other books, if you would be so kind. The rule is, the change has to come from that chapter. For example, if you wanted to change the Chosen One from Harry to Neville, it has to be in the chapter where the prophecy is mentioned.**

**Eagerly waiting any ideas you have :) DWG**


	7. 1:7 The Sorting Hat

**A/N: Tried something a little bit different for this chapter, hope you like that way it worked out. **

_Because they all belonged in different places..._

The Sorting Hat, perched on a shelf of the headmaster's office, was sleeping. Well, the spirit that inhabited the fabric was asleep, leaving the hat inanimate. He was having a very nice dream, based on the childhood of the last eleven year old whose head he sat. In it, he was a cap, worn everywhere by a little boy constantly going on adventures, fighting mythical beasts, winning-  
'I'm not interrupting, am I?'  
The Hat's spirit burst awake but not into the hat. Joseph Gryffindor, son of the famous Godric, looked up at his godmother, Helga, the spirit of the castle and representative of the four founders. He shook his head, scowling slightly at her snicker.  
'Honestly, Joe, you spend so long in a hat, you begin to think you are one.'  
He stuck his tongue out. 'Like you haven't dreamed of being a mansion or a villa.'  
She raised an eyebrow. 'I am a castle, anything else would be a downgrade.'  
He laughed, shrugging. 'What did you want, Helga?'  
She smiled, happy to be getting to the point. 'It's a sorting tonight isn't it.'  
Joseph thought for a second before he remembered. 'Oh yes, it is. Does Garrett have a song for me?'  
Garrett Slytherin was the founders family's resident musician and shared the hat every year to sing for Joseph. Originally, Gryffindor's son had done it himself but his broken singing and pitiful rhymes forced the Parslemouth to intervene. 'Yes, he does but that's not what I'm here for.'  
Joseph raised an eyebrow a Helga, easily guessing what was coming. 'Oh? I assume this is a message from Eliza.'  
Elizabeth Ravenclaw, the youngest Seer in her lifetime, was the only one allowed to intrude on the Sorting, having seen where someone should go before Joseph could.  
'Of course and a bigger one that usual.'  
She passed over the list, letting him scan over Rebecca Hufflepuff's neat cursive. Usually one name would adorn the paper but, this year, Elizabeth had sent his along four names. He snickered at two of the names, remembered people with the same name of three and raised an eyebrow at one choice.  
'What if they ask for somewhere else?' He said, looking up. Helga was leaving, vanishing into the fog but she turned back.  
'Ignore them.' She said, her voice changing to slightly to echo and Joseph knew another founder was speaking through her. 'Follow the Seer, always.'

'Granger, Hermione.'  
Joseph smiled as he was placed on the head of one on his list. _Hello._  
The girl jumped. Muggle-born, of course. _Are you in my head?_  
_Of course, how else would I know where to put you?_  
He scanned her mind, admitting to himself Elizabeth had made a good choice for this one and wondering where else he would sort her. Then he noticed the streak of bravery, much stronger than any other trait but had to ignore it. Follow the Seer, always follow the Seer.  
'RAVENCLAW!'  
'Longbottom, Neville.'  
Joseph allowed himself another snicker before delving into the boy's mind. _Not much cunning, definitely not a Slytherin._  
_Thank you._ The boy whispered back and Joseph smiled at Elizabeth's choice. The boy would fit with the hard-workers.  
_Not smart enough for Ravenclaw, sorry._ He said, looking deeper. He already knew where the boy was going but he needed to drag it out slightly. _Or brave enough for Gryffindor, I'm afraid._  
_I knew it._ The boy grumbled. _Just put me in with the duffers._  
_Now, now. It's not a bad place to go, especially for you. Some of best friends were in..._  
'HUFFLEPUFF!'  
'Malfoy, Draco.'  
Joseph cringed when he looked into the boy's mind. He would have a difficult job convincing the boy of his choice, well, Elizabeth's choice.  
_Not intelligent enough for Ravenclaw or-_  
_Just put me in Slytherin. Everyone knows its where I'm going._  
Joseph sighed. _Actually my boy, you're more brave than you are cunning._  
_What!_ The boy seemed outraged out loud but his thoughts showed hidden relief.  
'GRYF-'  
_My father will hear about this._  
_I'm a hat, you idiot. Do I look like I give a damn?_  
'-FINDOR!'  
'Potter, Harry.'  
The instant he was sat on the boys head, he knew it would be difficult, worse than the Malfoy boy. Potter just kept repeating the say two words, like a mantra.  
_You know, it's not that bad. My cousin was a Slytherin._  
Not exactly true, but he and Garrett were very close.  
_All evil wizards come from there. Ron told me._  
_Well Ron needs to stop being so prejudiced and learn some history. It's the Ravenclaws that are evil, my boy._  
_But Voldemort-_  
_Is one person. As are you. Now stop complaining and go join your new house._  
_Please, no..._  
'SLYTHERIN!'

_Next: Because he wasn't his father..._

**A/N: Still looking for any suggestions. Anything, really.**


End file.
